


Spilt Ink

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Revealed, de aged merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin accidentally makes himself a seven year old and can't turn himself back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is another de-aging fic, but it isn't the same as the last one. I promise

Arthur sits in his chambers thinking. It had been just over a week since Merlin had been revealed as a sorcerer by accidentally turning himself into a seven year old. It had taken a day to realise that it had been a spell gone wrong and not a curse. Only a day because, apparently, when put on the spot, seven year old Merlin is a terrible liar. But it had been a day, a whole day of panic and worry and kitting Merlin out in all the old clothes of Arthur's that weren't moth eaten. And Merlin had cried half the day about not wanting to be a child all over again and it had taken hours to calm him. Arthur had even lowered himself to scooping the sobbing child up in a hug. Because he is a child. Yes, he's been an adult, but his mind is that of a child's again. Unable to grasp complex concepts. Easily confused and easily spooked. 

But then the day afterwards, when Merlin was calmer, Arthur had tried to ask him about how he had come to be cursed. What the sorcerer looked like, what spell he'd used. And Merlin had gone red and at first said the sorcerer was an old man, and then slipped up and it was an old woman, and how they'd got in and up to Merlin's room and out again unnoticed and unchallenged, it didn't add up. So Arthur had pushed and pushed and finally, lip wobbling, Merlin had told him about the spell book under the floorboards and how he'd done the spell himself. But now he was younger he couldn't make himself older again.

And at that point all of Arthur's previous care and special treatment for the afflicted Merlin had evaporated. Merlin was a liar and a traitor and his condition was self-inflicted. He should execute him, but Merlin's sobbing and besides, at the moment he's only seven. So Arthur shouts and glares and orders him to return to his normal duties tomorrow before storming off.

Except they're not Merlin's normal duties, because being only seven; he can't help Arthur wash or dress, he can't attend him at official functions. But Arthur more than makes up for it by giving him various other chores to be getting on with. And he doesn't speak to him except to bark orders. And he glares at him whenever he catches Merlin looking at him like a kicked puppy. But today, a week after the incident, Merlin is a little happier. Arthur finds being angry takes a lot of energy and children are resilient. Merlin's cleaning the table with much enthusiasm, wiping in broad sweeps to clear the table of crumbs. Unfortunately he's a little too enthusiastic, as he knocks Arthur's goblet of wine over onto the table with a clatter. 

"Oh!" he says, looking down at the spreading red puddle, then glancing up at Arthur, who is on his feet in a moment.

"You careless idiot!" shouts Arthur, his previously anger resurfacing violently. 

"I'm sorry, Arthur." says Merlin sheepishly, turning to face him, but lowering his head a little.

"Your Majesty! I am not Arthur to you! And you should be sorry! That was an expensive wine! If there are any more incidents like this Merlin, I will execute you, so help me I will! Now go and get me another cup!" He regrets the words as soon as he sees Merlin's face pale, but Arthur's proud. Merlin runs from the room without a pause, and when he returns with a new cup, Arthur thinks his eyes look a little red and he's quiet and subdued. His cleaning is slow but careful for the rest of the night, and he bids Arthur a very formal goodnight before he leaves. He hasn't met Arthur's eyes since Arthur's outburst. Arthur does feel terrible and hides his face in his hands. But he would have felt worse if he'd known about the nightmares Merlin had that night, or how it was the first night he wet the bed since he was actually a child.

Four more days go by uneventfully. Merlin is very quiet and subdued for the first two, but Arthur knows he's gone too far and he tries to be quieter, calmer. He even praises Merlin a few times for a job well done, and by the third day Merlin's spirits are beginning to lift again. It's on the fifth day that Merlin's spirits are really high. Arthur's being really quite friendly now. He even called him Merlin and said that his armour looked well polished today. He's never done that even when Merlin was full grown. And now Arthur's out training and Merlin is just dusting his rooms, smiling as he goes. But he's going too fast and as he rushes around Arthur's desk, he knocks Arthur's pot of ink over. All over what looks like a very important document. And ink doesn't come cheap, and neither does parchment. He quickly grabs his cloth to mop it up off of the table. But it's already soaked through a little of the varnish into the woodwork below. Looking at the mess, Merlin stalls and stares at it. Arthur is going to be angry. Arthur is going to be really angry. He's already told Merlin, he said one more incident. He might execute Merlin. Even if he doesn't he might have him whipped, put in the stocks, yell and shout and Merlin is breathing quickly and trying not to cry, but it's not working because he's ruined anything. One careless moment and he's ruined all that work. So after a couple of minutes of staring at the ruined parchment, he runs and he keeps running.


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur returns from training he frowns that Merlin isn't there, but doesn't think much of it. George helps him undress and then he bathes and has lunch, and it's not until after that that he gets up and goes across to his desk to finish the final draft of a new declaration he's been working on regarding magic. He's been uming and ahhing over it for the last few days, but only tried to start writing it this morning. And when he comes to his desk and sees the ink. Merlin is clumsy, and it's annoy that he's left it like this. Maybe he was shocked at reading the parchment. Maybe there was something about it he didn't like. Arthur promises himself to have a 'word' with Merlin next time he appears, but tidies up and pulls out another piece of parchment, copying what he can from the stained one.

When he next looks up it's getting late and the fire isn't lit and his dinner isn't here. Arthur slams his fist down in annoyance, and storms to the door. He yells for the guard who he sends to bring Merlin, and to order George to serve him for the moment. George is just laying out the food for dinner when the guard arrives, alone.

"Where is Merlin?" demands Arthur glaring.

"Sire, Gaius says he has not seen Merlin since this morning."

"Of course he did." says Arthur cynically.

"Sire, if I may be so bold, he seemed quite worried. No one else has seen him either." Arthur frowns. The guard seems sincere, and why would he lie. 

"Thank you. You may go." says Arthur, but then he's resting his head on his hand. It's so out of character for Merlin to hide from Arthur, even when Arthur's angry. And Arthur hasn't been angry He decides to leave it a few more hours and then go and see Gaius, to see if Merlin has reappeared, and returns to his work on the edict.

\---

He's just putting his quill down to head to Gaius' chambers when there is a light knock at the door.

"Come."

Gwen's nervous face peeks around the door.

"Sire, apologies. Gaius was wondering if Merlin has turned up here." And Arthur's heart is thumping, and he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"No, I'm sorry Gwen. Has he really not seen him?" says Arthur standing up.

"No, Sire. Gaius is beside himself. Please, will you come?" she says, and she's clearly worried. So Arthur nods and follows her, trying not to show as much concern as he feels. But when he arrives at Gaius' it's clear that he's not the only one worried. Gaius has a map laid out on the bench, and around it are stood Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyon. Gwen walks over to join them quickly, but Gaius steps away from the group, and motions for Arthur to join him.

"Arthur, I'm really worried. This isn't like Merlin. Has anything happened? Have you fought or reprimanded him? Anything that could explain his disappearance?"

"Gaius, I last saw him this morning, he served me breakfast, then presented me with my armour for George to fit. I even told him I was pleased with how well it was polished. I haven't seen him since, I swear. Why?" asks Arthur.

"It's just that after the last incident with the wine he was incredibly upset. He was hysterical when he got back here and it took me hours to calm him. He even wet the..." begins Gaius.

"What? Wet the bed?" asks Arthur, paling.

"He kept having nightmares about being executed." says Gaius, and Arthur closes his eyes. 

"That stupid law!" says Arthur. "I'm drawing up an edict, to revoke the ban."

"But that doesn't help us now. We need to find him." says Gaius, wringing his hands nervously. 

"Are you sure you can't think of anything?"

"He spilt a little ink on my desk cleaning, maybe?" but Arthur's not convinced. Surely it would take more than that. 

"Were you angry?" asks Gaius.

"I haven't seen him. But the important thing now is finding him." Says Arthur turning to the map. 

\---

They spend the next week scouring Camelot, first the castle, then the wider town. Guards on patrol circulate descriptions but there are so many beggar children in Camelot and Arthur's only just beginning to find this out. Elyan's been collecting them, because somehow he never saw Merlin as a small child and therefore keeps picking up random children and bringing them back to the castle, only to be disappointed. The children aren't disappointed though. The four boys and one girl got a meal and some new if plain clothes. And then, after that, a check up with Gaius, before trying to locate their parents, or another home for them. They're still looking for the girl's family. She says she walked a long way to get here because she thought an aunt was here.The aunt can't be found, and now they're struggling to find where she came from. So she's currently living with the cook, whose taken a shine to her and is trying to feed her up. The girl doesn't need much convincing. 

\---

Gwen is out in the market, buying some fruit for the kitchen, when she spots a young beggar boy with black hair. For a moment she sighs and thinks of Merlin, but then the boy turns around and Gwen sees his face and she drops the apple she's holding.

"Watch out miss!" shouts the market stall holder and Gwen jumps again. When she looks around again, Merlin's gone, but he was here, he was here! Right under their noses, only a short walk from the castle! She puts her basket down on the stall, apologising quickly to the man, who is picking up his slightly muddy apple and rubbing it clean. She walks around to where she thought she saw the boy, but he's nowhere to be seen. But there are alleys and walk ways all around, so he could be anywhere. Abandoning her shopping, Gwen rushes back to the castle just as Arthur is out, looking rather downhearted as he gathers the knights for a drill.

"Arthur! Arthur, I've seen him!" she yells across the courtyard.

\---

Merlin is hiding down an alleyway, behind some rotten and broken planks. He hears people running and shouting. He hears the clink of armour as a knight enters the alleyway. He can hear their breathing, loud and laboured. It sounds like Arthur, and peaking between the planks, Merlin can see him run just past where he is hiding, looking around brow furrowed.

"Merlin?" he shouts, Merlin bites a finger to try to calm himself. But then Arthur is picking at the other debris left piled in the alley, other random pieces of broken wood. Under one he finds Merlin's jacket and water bottle, now empty, along with his greening load of bread. Then he's turning round, and he sees him. He meets Merlin's eye through the crack in the beams. Merlin immediately curls up, but it's no good because Arthur's pulling the planks away like, flinging them away like they weigh nothing. 

"I'm sorrryyyy! I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to do it, I promise. I didn't mean to be naughty! Please don't execute me! I'll be more careful, I promise, I promise!" he screams, his whole body tense, his hands clamped over his eyes.

"Shut up, Merlin." says Arthur quickly, emotionlessly. When Merlin glances up, Arthur''s standing up straight and Merlin clamps his hands over his eyes and tries not to cry. He doesn't know what to expect. Chains? Being dragged by the arm? To be executed right there and then? Later he can't remember, but then Arthur is saying. 

"Put your hands down." and Merlin does, keeping his eyes shut. Immediately he can feel a weight on his shoulders. When he opens his eyes, blinking, Arthur is wrapping his own cloak right around Merlin, crossing it across his chest to make sure he's warm. And before Merlin has a chance to say anything else, Arthur is scooping him up into his arms and carrying him out of the dingy alleyway into the market. 

Everyone turns to stare. The king of Camelot is carrying a beggar child off of the street, and wrapped in his own cloak as well. But Arthur doesn't care. He's walking towards Gwen, who runs forward when she sees them. She strokes Merlin's cheeks and says how thin he looks, but Arthur doesn't say much. Just asks her to wait for the rest of the knights to return from their searches and send them back to the castle. Then he's turning and carrying Merlin quickly towards the castle. 

"Arthur?" risks Merlin as he's carried like a baby, an arm under his shoulders and another under his knees.

"Arthur please!" he says, tears welling in his eyes again. They've just entered the castle courtyard, and Arthur grinds to a halt. For a moment he doesn't say anything, but Merlin can feel him breathing, deep, silted breaths against him. And when he turns to look up, he sees Arthur's lip wobble and a tear run down his cheek. 

"Arthur, I'm sorry!" Whispers Merlin like it's a dreadful secret. Arthur turns towards him, but doesn't look down.

"I know." he whispers in return. Then he turns away, trying to wipe his eye on his chainmailed shoulder, and carries on walking. 

\---

In Gaius chamber, they find Gaius working carefully on some remedy. But he abandons it as soon as he sets eyes on Merlin.

"Merlin, my boy!" he yells, throwing his arms wide and when Arthur puts him down, Merlin runs to him, throwing his arms around his neck and clinging to him. As soon as he feels Gaius' arms close around him he starts crying as well, loud sobs. Because the last week has been horrendous, worse than Merlin could possibly have managed. And soon Merlin's sobs turn to screams, because he's wanted to scream for so long, but couldn't, and Gaius' soothing words begin to sound more and more worried. But Merlin can't stop, even if he wanted to. He feels like a baby must feel. He's crying and screaming so much that his head is roaring with the pounding of blood. Which is why he doesn't notice Gaius walking slowly over towards Arthur until he hears Gaius say.

"Oh, Arthur, not you too." Merlin looks up and turns around. Arthur's face has crumpled completely, his hand covering his mouth as his chest heaves in silent sobs. Tears are streaming down his face, and over this hand. 

"Are you sad because you have to execute me?" ask Merlin. Arthur looks up and eyes blow wide.

"What? I'm not... Merlin, I'm not going to execute you! I've been worried sick, you idiot!" Arthur's eyes are wide and shocked, and Merlin starts crying again, because Arthur's not angry, which doesn't make sense. But then Arthur's wrapping him in a bear hug, and for a long moment he clings on, weeping helplessly into Arthur's shoulder. Then, as his tears start to subside, he hears Giaus' calmer voice.

"Ok, ok. Come on you two. Merlin, you need a bath, some food and a lot of sleep in that order."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin is sat on Arthur's lap. He's warm, all wrapped up in a fluffy towel, and still glowing in the warmth from the bath he's just had. He's trying really hard to sit up straight as Arthur uses a towel to try to rub dry his hair, holding Merlin still around his shoulders with his left arm, and roughly drying with his right. But it's difficult to stay awake. Even the rough treatment of his scalp is enjoyable in a way. 

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you Merlin?" asks Arthur, and Merlin blinks his eyes wide open and then shakes his head unconvincingly, as his eye lids droop again.

"Gaius has got some more supper when we get you back." Says Arthur encouragingly. He throws the smaller towel away and starts to rub Merlin's shoulders and arms to start drying the rest of him.

" 's nice" mumbles Merlin, his head dropping forward.

"Hey. Hey!" says Arthur, shaking Merlin awake. 

"If you're going to fall asleep, can you wait until you're in your bed clothes first?" 

\---

It's a struggle, but Arthur manages to get Merlin into one of his old shirts which is miles to big, but will serve well enough as a night shirt for tonight. Then he carries him, sound asleep, wrapped in a sheepskin that usual adorns his bed, back to Gaius'. 

"Oh dear. It's all been a bit much for him."says Gaius, holding the door open. 

"Not just for him." says Arthur, stepping through the door. 

"Did he eat any more?" asks Gaius.

"He had another slice of bread, and some cheese, but after the bath he couldn't keep his eyes open."

"Oh, well that's something at least that's something. He probably needs sleep more than food right now." says Gaius, surveying Merlin like a patient, analytically. 

"Is he going to be alright?" asks Arthur, hugging Merlin closer.

"Yes, I think so. But it may take some time. He's far too skinny, his feet are a mess and he's got some knocks and bruises which look like they weren't accidental." Gaius' eyebrow raises at that.

"But he's Merlin, he'll bounce back. He always does." says Arthur hopefully.

"He's... he's not Merlin. He's who Merlin was before he was Merlin. Arthur, he's a lot more fragile than you think." says Gaius with concern. 

"I know that, Gaius. God, I don't think I've ever been so afraid before! But what can be done?" says Arthur 

"I know, I know. I've been looking up some options. I think there's a potion I can brew which might return him to his proper age. The sooner he's back to that the better. But it'll take a few days, as there's a couple of ingredients that I don't have." says Gaius. 

"Might?" says Arthur, eyes darting back up to Gaius.

"It's a kind of general 'return to normal' potion, so it might not be specific enough, but it shouldn't do any harm if not. I've checked through all the ingredients and there's nothing sinister. At worst he'll have to drink something he doesn't like." 

\---

Except of course, it isn't that easy. Merlin does seem to bounce back. He's ravenous all the time, and initially rather timid. But Arthur finds that after a day or two of wariness around him, when Arthur does anything he can to make Merlin feel at ease, Merlin becomes more like a limpet. And he's cheeky, stealing bites of Arthur's food, and bullying Arthur into playing with him or at least distracting him from what Arthur is supposed to be doing. He's always there, and as they walk along Merlin likes to grab and hold Arthur's hand or hug his middle. Arthur can't decide whether he finds it endearing or worrying. He's certainly been getting some funny looks, but Merlin just has to look at him, his eyes huge and pleading, and Arthur is relenting.

Except that he misses Merlin. Not this child who has taken his place, who is constantly here, more constantly here than Merlin ever was, certainly more demanding, but the Merlin he knows. Merlin who is wise and witty, ready with a comeback to almost anything Arthur says. Able to pick up whenever Arthur is upset, and Arthur trusted Merlin enough to show it. He can't put that on this Merlin, this child who cries whenever Arthur so much as frowns. He picks him up and hugs him until Merlin's tears dry up, but Arthur misses Merlin, his Merlin. 

So he's glad when Gaius announces that the potion is ready, and he and Gaius sit Merlin down, with the cup of potion in front of him. Merlin looks so tiny sat on the bench next to them. He looks at the cup in front of him, then up at Arthur. He's fiddling with his fingers, and kicking his legs, and he looks back down at them, ignoring the cup.

"Come on, Merlin, drink up." Merlin shakes his head, still kicking his legs. He glances round and Arthur realises he looks scared.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Merlin shakes his head again, still looking wide-eyed at Arthur.

"Don't want to." he says

"Merlin." says Arthur more sternly. Then Merlin is throwing himself at Arthur, wrapping himself around Arthur's arm.

"I don't want to. I don't want to." Arthur glances across at Gaius, whose frowning. 

"Merlin, come on, you'll feel a lot better once you've drunk it." says Gaius reassuringly. 

"Merlin..." says Arthur, starting to pull one of Merlin's hands off.

"No! No!! I don't want to! I don't want to be big! You don't care when I'm big! You don't care at all!" Arthur freezes, suddenly frowning. 

"What?" But then Merlin is jumping away from Arthur and running up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur is sat outside Merlin's room, he can hear Merlin crying inside, even though he's muffled by the sound of a pillow. And a door 

"Come on, Merlin, open the door." says Arthur. The crying doesn't stop, if anything it intensifies. 

"Merlin, please, you can't be small forever." reasons Arrthur

"Why not!" shouts Merlin angrily.

"Because you'll just grow up again anyway! Besides, I want my Merlin back!" shouts back Arthur angrily. He's fed up. Fed up with being a babysitter and being served by George, and missing Merlin. Merlin's crying quietens.

"You don't want me?" says a quiet, sniffling voice.

"Oh, Merlin, it's not like that... but yes, I want big you! I want a grown up I can talk to, not a child!" Arthur runs his hands through his hair in frustration. It's so infuriating not being able to make Merlin understand. He thinks maybe he didn't word that quite right, he's probably upset Merlin more. But Merlin's crying doesn't start up again, at least not as loud as before. Then there's the sound of a fiddling with the latch. Merlin eases the door open just a fraction. His eyes are red around the rim, but he's not looking at Arthur.

"Cup, please." he says without emotion. Arthur looks up hopefully, a smile stretching across his face. 

"Thank you, good boy, Merlin!" Then he darts downstairs, grabs the cup, runs back up and passes it to Merlin, who closes the door on him. There are a few moments of silence and Arthur risks a

"Merlin?" 

"I'm okay, Arthur." comes Merlin's voice. His older, normal voice, if a little quiet.

"Oh, thank God. It's good to have you back." says Arthur. 

\---

But Merlin doesn't seem to be back, not really. He's not himself, he calls Arthur 'sire', and doesn't meet his eyes and he's subdued. He doesn't smile, which in itself is enough to worry Arthur. Something isn't right, but Arthur's not sure how to make it right. 

In a way little Merlin was right. It's not that Arthur doesn't care as much, but it's different. He can't go around hugging Merlin or holding Merlin's hand, although sometimes he thinks about that and blushes. When Merlin was a child it was so easy to be affectionate with him without any fear of complications, of misreadings. But now, now Merlin is an adult again. He doesn't smirk any more like he used to. Arthur realises how close his cheeky childhood smirk was to his adult smirk and he misses both. He even misses little Merlin, who ran around and caused trouble and wouldn't shut up. It's too quiet without him, without adult Merlin's normal chatter. Even with it he wonders if he'd miss the cheeky little grin, the bite out of his food, the blatant attempts to make Arthur join in some silly game. 

So Arthur thinks about it long and hard. And he thinks about their last conversation, and how little Merlin hadn't wanted to grow up, how scared he'd been and Arthur feels guilty, selfish. He was so desperate to get back to normal that he rode rough shod over little Merlin's feelings. And little Merlin is big Merlin, so Arthur decides there's only one thing to do. When Merlin is out, he asks Gaius to brew another remedy and then, that evening, when Merlin comes to serve him, Arthur stands up.

"Merlin, will you do something for me?" Merlin barely glances up at him. His face is almost blank, except that Arthur can see tension in jaw, the way he holds himself.

"Yes, sire." he says and it grates Arthur that it's 'sire' and not 'Arthur'. 

"Will you make yourself young again, please?" Merlin frowns, looking up at Arthur finally. Actually looking to, allowing himself to search Arthur's look. 

"Why?" asks Merlin. 

"There's something I need to say to him." says Arthur, awkwardly. It's difficult to explain, but he just knows it has to be this way. 

"You can say it to me, I am him." says Merlin, and for a moment his mask slips and his lips turn down, but he pulls the mask back on in a moment. Pride and strength hiding a vulnerability that Arthur knows is hiding there.

"No, I can't... I need to say it to him." says Arthur, hoping Merlin won't push it. There's a slight pout from Merlin, but then he's walking over to Arthur's Mirror and closing his eyes for a minute. Arthur walks over to join him as Merlin raises a hand towards his own reflection. He starts whispering something and then his eyes are glowing a deep gold and Arthur hadn't expected that. It's beautiful though, he thinks. 

For a second nothing changes, and then suddenly Merlin is plummeting down to his former size, standing there in his now oversized shirt and jacket. He turns to look at Arthur and for a moment the mask stays in place. But he's only seven, so soon his bottom lip is sticking out and he's frowning as he desperately tries not to cry. Arthur doesn't think before kneeling down and wrapping his arms around little Merlin. For a moment Merlin just stands there, but Arthur can hear his breathing becoming more rugged and he pulls away to look at Merlin. Merlin won't look at him, turning this way and that to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, hey it's okay, look at me." says Arthur barely above a whisper. Merlin looks at him, and as he does his eyes grow wide and Arthur can see the tears pooling in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and then he's wailing again. And this time when Arthur gathers him into his arms, Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur's neck and lets himself cry. 

\---

A little while later, Arthur is sat on the edge of his bed, Merlin on his lap. Merlin is snuggled up tight to him.

"Do I have to be big again?" asks Merlin in a whisper.

"Yes, I'm sorry." says Arthur, kissing the side of Merlin's head.

"Because you need a servant, and I'm annoying." says Merlin, and another little sob escapes him. 

"No! No, Merlin!" says Arthur, pushing Merlin forward so that he can look him in the eye.

"I need big Merlin because he is my best friend... He tells me when I'm being a dollop-head and he's wise and... and I miss him, when you're here." Merlin had been looking at him, transfixed, but now drops his head sadly.

"I miss little you too, when you're older you, but it's different. You're like a little brother, but he's... he's like my soul mate. And I can't have both of you, Merlin. And I'll miss you, but... but I need him, I'm not strong enough without him, can you understand?" says Arthur, his hand on Merlin's cheek. Merlin nods a little. He still seems sad, fiddling with his far too long sleeves. 

"I will miss you though, don't doubt that! I promise you, I will miss you!" whispers Arthur, and kisses the side of Merlin's head again. 

Then a little smile appears, starting as a little dimple on the side of Merlin's face and growing into a little grin. 

"Maybe I can do the spell again, sometimes, just sometimes... so I can visit. I like you when I'm little." 

"Yes, I'd like that... but not too often." says Arthur. Little Merlin hugs him tightly, then gets up and walks over to the table where the cup sits waiting.

\---

Adult Merlin is soon standing by the table. He turns around to look at Arthur, and his look is strange, unreadable. He straightens his clothes a little, then walks out of the room. Arthur stares after him, confused. 

Later on Merlin is dressing Arthur for dinner. He has barely spoken to Arthur since the incident. But suddenly, just as Merlin finishes doing up a top button, Arthur finds himself wrapped in a hug, Merlin's head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Arthur." he says quietly.


End file.
